random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Q
Me: Welcome to Q&A, Redsox1099 Style! I am your host, Redsox1099! I'm here to answer any questions you have about anything, just by clicking edit, typing your question with your signature and I'll answer it fot free! And wait, there's more! If you participate in this event you get a free Chumwich©! (Random kid walks by) Kid: Do those Chumwiches come in Raspberry? Me: No they don't. Kid: Blueberry? Me: NO. Kid: Ummmmmmmm......... Raspberry? Me:KID, YOU ASKED ME THAT ALREADY!!!! SO, NO MORE CHUMWICHES! JUST ASK ME A QUESTION! THAT'S IT! (Peter Smith walks in) Peter: Do you like bacon? Me: Well, duh of course. Who doesn't? Peter: Well, someone who is a pig. Me: First, I didn't ask you. Second, I THOUGHT YOU LEFT!! Peter: Ok, on that note, see ya. Me: Ok, bye, thanks for that question! If you want to ask me a question, scroll up, and click edit, like I said earlier. Rex: What's the meaning of pie? Me: That's the strangest question I gotten, and ironicly, it's my second question. Okay, a long time ago, in a planet very far away, two groups of aliens were fighting a long, and deadly war. The good side was losing to the bad side, because the good side wanted unlimited TV. Since they loved their TV, and they were losing their rights to watch as they please. So, the good side, decided to use their most deadly weapon......PIE! They flung that dessert at their foes, and they melted at their will. And, one of those pies flew out of the athmosphere, and it roamed for miles, until it came into our planet. We were courious at the discovery.....so, we ate it. And now, the aliens now watch as much TV as they please, and we enjoy that weapon they use that we know as, pie!!!! Rex: Wow, where did you hear that? Me: Oh, I just made it up! Rex: Oh,but still, it was amasing! Me: Thanks! But, the fun isn't over yet! Click edit, type your question to me below, and I'll answer it for free! (No kids were offended during the making of this Q&A) Rex: i have anothour question, why do brussel sprouts exist? Me: I don't accept 2 questions from one person, but for now only, I'll answer it. So, back in the days that there wasn't even TV, or newspapers, parents used these evil veggies, to punish their children for doing bad things like, killing the crops in their yard, or breaking the silverware (which is practicly impossable). And when kids eat brussel sprouts, their minds get poisoned into thinking that the sprouts are actually good for you, thus spreading the evilness of the evil veggie called Brussel Sprouts! Rex: Let me guess, you made that up too. Me: No. Actually that's 100% true. Rex: Oh.....see ya! Me: Ok. For now on post your questions at the bottom of the page in the comments, with the name of the character you would like me to use. BLUE GHOST IS WHO YOU SHOULD YOU USE!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA Category:Random Works! Category:Q&A Category:Red's Pages